The present disclosure relates to an infant care apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to auxiliary controls for the infant care apparatus.
An infant care apparatus is used in the care of infants, particularly neonates in order to provide a controlled environment within which the infant is contained to promote the wellbeing of the infant. The infant care apparatus defines a microenvironment that surrounds the infant patient. The infant care apparatus operates to control environmental conditions of the microenvironment, such as oxygen, temperature, humidity, and light in such a manner as to promote the health and wellbeing of the infant patient.
An infant care apparatus may also provide a physical or other environmental barrier such that the microenvironment is sterile or partially sterile in order to reduce the risks of infection to the infant patient.